Start It Up
|image= |season=3 |episode=32 |jdate=27 November, 2005 |edate=2 December, 2006 |previous=Animal Attack |next=Pacific State }} Overview Axel Thurston is tasked with the construction of the Nirvash's new ref board. At the same time, following the devastation left behind by the Coralian attack, the military sends TheEND to observe the Coralians, only to get sidetracked by the Gekko. Synopsis Feres City has been destroyed and most of the civilians living there have been killed by the Antibody-Coralians. Dominic has been sent to det a death toll, and the Ageha Squad tell them to count two arms, two legs, one body, and a head as a full corpse. Dewey is unemotional of the tragedy. In the Gekko's hanger, Renton is helping Morita with the upgrades on Nirvash when Eureka comes in, and Renton goes to see her. She pleads with him to tell her what she needs to do, but he doesn't know. The Gekko picks up a distress call from survivors of Feres City. In Bellforest, Axel has been working on the Nirvash's new board, saying that this will be the last thing he does for Renton and he won't interfer in the boy's affairs. The three girls who were classmates of Renton's pay a visit at Axel's garage, and tell him that there was a weird old man creeping around earlier. Axel doesn't mind much of it, just telling the girls they don't know nothing if someone asks them questions. One of the girls says she has feeling they'll see Renton again. Holland gets a report from one of the survivors, who mentions an arrow of light and a huge explosion, but he's understandably confused about the sequence of events. Renton is helping the survivors by restocking supplies for them and asks a child, who helped him, his name. But the child is traumatized and mute. Suddenly Eureka stumbles in to help out, despite not feeling good. The child offers her some water until he notices her purple eyes and thinks she is a Coralain, and has a breakdown. Eureka has a mild breakdown over how could anyone possibly forgive her for what she did. Talho slaps her and assures her that everyone will by be her side to support her. The Ageha Squad is ready to fire again, and theEND will be the observer. The Gekko picks up a transmission from Axel, who tells them that while the board is ready, the military is on their way. Holland informs Renton and Eureka that they will fly with Nirvash and Axel is going to send the board on the way to the same place the Ageha Squad's going to fire the weapon next so they can receive it. Soldiers storm Axel's garage, only to be distracted as he rumbles out in a forklift and flees, and his garage explodes. He and his helper essentially kite the board up into the air, but the cable won't release, and they're about to run out of road. As he comments on how grown up Renton is becoming and will be able to make it through on his own, Axel tells his friend to keep going because he's got to deliver the board even if it kills him. The truck goes sailing off the road and sends the board away. The Ageha Squad launches their weapon again, and both Eureka and Anemone can feel a Scub Coral take a hit. Anemone has to be drugged to get into theEND, since she is being moody due to the weapon. Dewey orders she has to observe the Antibody-Coralians no matter what. The Gekko flies right into this, to their dismay, and Eureka is stammering towards the Nirvash and tells Renton that she has to do something. Woz doesn't pick up the board on radar but he finds them on a collision course with a battleship. One of the Agehans order there is to be no combat but Anemone refuses to obey the order and is eager to fight the Nirvash. Renton calls up the Nirvash is heading out, but this time he gets Holland's permission. The Nirvash launches out and Holland has everyone keep a look out for the board. Anemone engages in combat against the Nirvash and readies theEND's Mind Rapar special attack but the board finally arrives, which irrtates Anemone. She launches a Macross missle barrage, but the Nirvash dodges it, and Renton and Eureka activate a Seven Swell special attack, which they are able to use with more ease. Undeterred, Anemone moves in but is attacked by the Nirvash's Seven Swell attack in full force, leaving theEND defeated. Eureka is not happy of their victory and clutches her face as she asks Renton to hold her hand, which he does. The Gekko collects the Nirvash while Woz reports that the Antibody-Coralians have disappeared again, and Holland decides to make a scan for survivors. Aboard the military ship, Anemone is curled up around Gulliver while one of the Agehans snides she thought theEND was just going to observe and threatens to tell Dewey. Dominic says if the Gekko is left alone, they'll become a big problem down the line, but the Agehan retorts they can't even hope to match Dewey's will, which is as big as the planet. This angers Anemone. Morita delivers a bill from Axel to Renton, who notices a letter as well. In the letter, Axel says he's going to skip town for a while but he will come back to Bellforest to wait for Renton to return home, and asks him to bring Eureka with him when he decides to come home. Renton catches himself tearing up and hurriedly hides it from Eureka, while Dr. Bear and Mischa comment on a human and Coralian falling in love. The Ageha Squad reports back to Dewey on the successful operation, and note that the weapon can stay active as the same time as the Seven Swell. Dewey tells them to increase their attacks on likely Coralian appearance points, which covers the entire planet. Major Events *Eureka starts to resist fighting in the Nirvash out of guilt for her past bad deeds. *Renton and Eureka have their second battle against Anemone, and defeat her with ease due to the upgrades on Nirvash. Trivia *The name of this episode is a reference to "The Start It Up" by Joey Beltram. *The active period of the Antibody Coralians also match the active period of the typeZERO's Seven Swell Phenomenon: 1,246 seconds. *Due to the upgrades on the Nirvash, Renton and Eureka are able to activate the Seven Swell with more ease then before. Category:Eureka Seven